Bellezza and das Biest
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Feliciano has always been the weird boy in his village, but he has big dreams for himself. When his grandfather is held hostage by a monster in a castle, Feliciano trades his life for his grandfather's. Will he be able to help this beast get a heart, or will he be a prisoner forever? Based on Beauty and the Beast
1. Feliciano

Feliciano was a regular boy from a regular village. Nothing exciting ever happened to him except for the wonderful things he saw in paintings. Feliciano loved to paint, and he loved to go see paintings as well. He believed that art took people from their boring lives in the village and placed them deep into a world of imagination. This being said, Feliciano spent a great deal of his time painting or skimming through sketchbooks that he got from the art shop further into town.

Today, like any other day, Feliciano needed to get a new sketchbook to skim through and some more paint. He bid farewell to his grandfather, Romulus, and went into town to pick up the paint. Everyone greeted him as they usually did, smiling but hiding that confused expression. Feliciano knew that the people of the town thought he was weird…they kind of thought his whole family was weird. His brother Lovino had disappeared into the forest after he got a job, his grandfather was a very outspoken man who was a war hero and now spent his time making strange foods, and Feliciano dreamed of being somewhere other than the village. He dreamed of going to see the things he saw in his sketchbooks.

He walked into the local art store and smiled kindly at the clerk, "Ciao, I came to ask if I could borrow another sketchbook? I brought the one I borrowed yesterday back. Oh, and I also need some more paint. I've run out again."

The clerk smiled at him, "Feliciano Vargas, you are always coming into my shop and buying out all my paint." He gave him new paint and held out Feliciano's favorite sketchbook, "Here, keep it. I know how much you love to borrow it. So, it's yours now."

Feliciano's smile widened as he looked at the clerk, "Really? You mean it?" The man nodded, "Oh! Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!" He took the book and smiled, "This means so much to me." He bounced out of the store and down the street already leafing through the book in his hands.

He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going since he was enthralled in the artwork that he bumped into someone, "Oh…I'm terribly…" He looked up to see the village's biggest egoist, Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis smiled down at Feliciano, "Feli are you going through those weird art books again? I thought this was just some weird phase of yours." He took the book from Feliciano's hands and looked at it, "What's so great about all these pictures Feli? You should really start paying attention to more pressing matters, like myself." He threw the book behind him and let it fall to the dirt covered path.

Feliciano pushed passed him and ran to his sketchbook, "Well, some people like art Francis, I myself am one of those people."

Francis walked up behind him and sighed, "Feli, you need to start thinking about your future rather than your art."

Feliciano shook his head as he turned to face Francis, "I'd rather stay in my art, grazie." He was about to say something else when he heard an explosion come from his home. He turned in panic, "Nonno?"

Francis started to laugh as his friend Gilbert walked up, "Is your crazy grandfather trying to cook something again?"

Feliciano almost growled at him, "He's not crazy! Don't dare talk about Nonno like that!"

Francis glared at Gilbert as Feliciano ran back to his house, but it only lasted a bit because once Feliciano was out of earshot, he busted out laughing.

Feliciano ran up the stairs of the small porch and burst through the door, "Nonno?"

Feliciano could hear his grandfather cursing in the kitchen, "Damn oven!"

Feliciano walked into the kitchen cautiously, "Nonno? Is everything all right?"

Romulus turned to face his grandson, "Feli? Sorry, I thought you were still in town."

Feliciano smiled, "I was, and the clerk of the art shop says I can keep this sketchbook. Isn't that great?" He held up the dirty sketchbook and smiled brightly. "Of course, I still felt awkward in the town. Everyone always stares at me funny; I bet they think I'm weird."

Romulus went back to his cooking, "Feliciano, you're not weird, don't say that, and I'm sure nobody thinks your weird. Francis seems to like you quite a bit."

Feliciano shook his head, "No no no Nonno. He's not really my _type_. Francis is just crude, self-centered, mean, and…he's just not for me Nonno." Feliciano leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Romulus finished with the oven and retried his concoction, "Feliciano, I'm sure you'll find someone who will make you happy. If not Francis then someone else." Romulus then walked over and hugged Feliciano tightly to him, "I just know that you will Feliciano because you have a gentle heart. You don't see how people appear on the outside, you look on the inside."

Feliciano smiled up at him and nodded, "Grazie Nonno. You should get back to your cooking though, if you don't finish soon you'll miss the whole competition."

Romulus grinned and went back to his cooking while Feliciano sauntered his way into the den of the house with his sketchbook in hand. He went to the easel that Romulus had set up for him and dipped the brush in some paint, preparing to paint a picture of whatever he felt like. He closed his eyes imagining the bright world around him and started to look for certain details in the great wonders of his mind.

Just as he was about to put his paintbrush to the canvas his grandfather burst into the room, "Feliciano! I think I've done it, you've got to try it!"

Feliciano laughed as he got to his feet setting the brush down and going to the kitchen. Once there he looked at the edible arrangement in front of him. With a deep breath he reached out and picked a piece of bread up and put it in his mouth. His expression went from unsure to amazed as he ate the food. Once finished he turned to his grandfather, "This is delicious! Oh Nonno, you're sure to win the competition!"

Romulus nodded as he pulled down a box to put the confectionaries in, "Go hitch up the horse Feli! I've got to get going soon if I'm going to make it." Feliciano nodded as he bolted from the house and went to the stables to saddle up their family horse, Phillip. Once that was done, Romulus came out and smiled at him, "Wish me luck Feli." He climbed onto the horse and took off into the forest.

Feli waved after him and called, "Good luck Nonno! I'm sure you'll win!" Then he went back into the house to clean up the mess of a kitchen.


	2. The Beast

Romulus was deep in the forest already when he had to look at his map. He'd been riding for a while with no luck of getting to another village or a place to set up camp. It was getting really dark, and as he looked up at the sky, he could tell that a storm was brewing and about to come. He looked at the map and looked ahead of him getting all sorts of lost and confused. "Where are we anyway…" He kept looking at the map until the horse stopped abruptly causing him to look up.

There was a sign in front of him, the writing of which was scrawled and hard to read. He couldn't make out a single letter, which meant he would have to rely on his skills at directing himself correctly. He looked at both sides of the road, one dark and depressing and scaring him slightly, and the other being calm and less bleak in terms of appearance.

From what he had learned from serving in a war was that one could not trust the appearance of something that seemed peaceful, it usually hide the dark ways of the world and could lead to demise. So, instead of taking the nice road that looked the proper way to go, he led his horse in the opposite direction, towards the bleak and dark road that was sure to hold danger. For a moment the horse was hesitant and tried to go the other way, but Romulus insisted, "Come on, this way is better. Never trust something based on the way it looks Phillip."

He continued down the dark path looking around for anything that might be dangerous and making sure that he didn't hit any low hanging branches. Everything seemed all right, until he heard a rustling not far from his right side. He looked over to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. A panic coursed through his body as he realized that maybe this path wasn't the best idea and the horse was right.

Since this panic took over him rather quickly, he kicked the horse and steered to go back where he came from. However he was blocked by two wolves growling and staring up at him. He then decided to go the other way, instead of going back, go forward. He set the horse into a gallop, praying that he would get away from these ravines creatures until he ran into more. One of them snapped at the horse causing it to neigh back. Romulus feel off and was left on the ground as the horse ran off in fear.

Romulus stared down the wolves that were most likely planning on eating him. He got to his feet slowly and without hesitation, made a run for it. He had no idea where he was going, or if he'd even make it there. All different kinds of thoughts were running through his head, and for an instant he thought his life was flashing before his eyes. That was until he saw a gate, a closeable gate. He ran over to it, slipped through and closed it before the wolves could get ahold of him.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he looked back at the gate to see the wolves seising their attack and retreating. He decided since they were leaving that he would finally get a look at the place he was now on the property of. He turned to see a dark, towering castle before him. It was practically intimidating, but what really got him was that he didn't even know it was there. All this time a castle was near the village he lived in and no one knew.

He hurt a strike of thunder causing him to jump a bit and get pelted by rain. He stared up at the rain attacking him and started to run for the front of the castle, his only thought being shelter. He found the door and stepped inside, "Hello?"

He looked around as he heard voices talking to each other, "Shut up Antonio. Shut the Hell up."

The voice sounded a lot like his other grandson Lovino. He found a candelabra and picked it up to get a better look around, "Hello? Lovi, is that you?"

He continued to look around nervously until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jerkily turned in that direction to find nothing until he looked up at the candelabra that smiled at him, "Hola~"

Romulus dropped the light source immediately in fear as he stepped back and a clock jumped off the table, "Oh, great job candlestick bastard! What the Hell were you thinking?"

Romulus stared down at the clock, "Lovi?" He kneeled down and picked up the clock and looked at it properly, "Lovino Vargas?"

The clocked sighed, "Si moving alo…" He stopped and looked at the man, "Nonno?"

Romulus smiled at the clock, "I thought you were gone forever, what happened?"

Lovino shook his head, "It's nothing Nonno, but you need to leave now. Please leave this place as fast as you can."

The candle got up and groaned, "Really Lovi? You're going to send him away in this horrible weather, and with those wolves out there. He should stay here for the night."

Lovino dropped from Romulus hands and went over to the candle amazed, "What are you thinking Antonio?! He can't stay here! The Master will get pissed!"

Antonio shrugged and went over to Romulus, "Come, you must be chilled."

Romulus stood and followed Antonio to a small room with a fire blazing and a single chair. Antonio led Romulus to the chair and let him sit beckoning for a blanket to be places over the man to warm him from the cold. Lovino started getting fearful in his tone, "Antonio…we really shouldn't be doing this…that's the Master's chair and I'm sure he'll-"

Lovino was cut off by a trolley flying into the room with a teapot on it. Romulus turned to the pot as it looked at him, "Hello, would you like some tea?"

Romulus nodded and watched as the teapot poured him a cup of tea. Romulus picked up the cup and started to take a drink when the teacup wiggled and started to laugh, "Hey, would you like to see a trick?"

Romulus stopped drinking and looked at the cup with a smile, "Sure."

The teacup took a deep breath, but before he could do anything the teapot sternly spoke, "Peter, this is not the time or place. I told you to stop doing that anyway."

Peter sighed, "Okay Brother."

Romulus set the teacup down on the trolley as he relaxed in the chair, "You all are very nice. I'd like to thank your master for taking me in as well and catch up with you Lovi."

Lovino was about to speak when there came a growl. Everything in the room either hide or stiffened as Antonio hopped over to the source of the sound, "Master, I can explain! The man was in the rain, he was chased here by the wolves, and he just needs a place to recuperate for the night. You understand, don't you sir?"

He was breezed past as Romulus looked back and forth, "Hello…? What's going on? He…llo?" Romulus had come face to face with a terrifying creature he had never seen before. A beast of sheer terror and growled at the man.

He glared at him, "What are you doing here? What is your business in my castle?"

Romulus was more than a little fearful as he spoke, "I…I was chased here by the wolves….it was raining, I had nowhere to go…"

The beast glared at the man and picked him up, "Trespasser!" He yelled and dragged Romulus away as the rest of the staff in the room worried.

Lovino called out, "All right everyone…clean up and get back to work." He went over to Antonio and glared, "Nice work bastard. Now he's a prisoner."


	3. Prisoner

Feliciano was in his usually spot in the house trying hard to replicate a picture from the book he had just been given from the shop owner. He so far was pleased with how the painting was going but for the life of him he could not remember a particular texturing that was used for a certain part. He got up from the easel and went over to the book and picked it up, heading back over to the easel to continue his work until he heard a knock at the door.

He was confused as to who would be knocking on the door, considering most people in the village saw him and his Nonno as strange, peculiar people, but alas he went to the door and got on his tip toes to see who was there…Francis. He made a face as he opened the door and tried to appear like his usually happy go lucky self, "Ciao Francis."

"Bonjour Feli, may I come in?" Francis asked for entrance, but walked right in without an answer, smiling as Feliciano closed the door. "Feli, we need to talk?"

Feliciano finished closing the door as he turned to face Francis, "Do we?"

Francis sat at the table and propped his muddy feet up on Feliciano's new book, "The whole town is worried about you Feli. I mean, a man at your age, unwed and seeing no one, always walking around in a daze, flipping through those books of yours, it's dangerous Feli."

Feliciano tried to careful maneuver his way to getting the book out from under Francis's feet, and he succeeded as he started to whip it off, "Really?"

Francis nodded, "Yes Feli, and to be honest, because of this fact no one wants to approach you and ask for your hand, but I can think of one person who would."

Feliciano started getting nervous as he weaseled his way around Francis, "Can you? And w-who would that…be?"

Francis, not really thinking, pinned Feliciano to the door as he smirked, "Me."

Feliciano felt his way down the door looking for the doorknob, "I….I'm really flattered by your offer Francis…but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He opened the door and hung on it as Francis fell through it and landed in a mud puddle. Feliciano then hurriedly closed the door and leaned against it praying that Francis wouldn't try again.

He listened for their voices to get softer as he opened the door again and looked around, "Is….Is he gone?"

Finally not seeing him in sight, Feliciano gave a sigh of relief as he went from the house out to do some chores and take care of the animals, "The nerve of him saying that my being unmarried is a problem, and then asking me in such a way. Do I look like that kind of person?" Feliciano vented his anger as he fed the animals, hoping that they would at least understand his anger.

He continued to ramble angrily until her heard a whinny and the clomp of hooves running towards him. Feliciano looked up to see Phillip running at him full speed with no rider, causing fear to course through his body. He ran over to Phillip and grabbed the reigns trying to calm him down, "Phillip! Phillip calm down boy." Once the horse was steadied, he looked at him, "Where is Nonno?" He looked over at the forest and got even more worried as he hopped onto Phillip's back, "Take me to Nonno Phillip!"

The horse set off at a gallop as Feliciano clutched the reigns tightly, hoping that his grandfather was all right. As the horse ran, Feliciano tried to take in the surrounds he was in, everything was dark and bleak, and like the scared child he usually acted like, he wanted to cry, but since his Nonno was in danger, he swallowed down the tears.

Phillip stopped in front of a gate as he let Feliciano jump off him and open the gate heading inside. As he stepped inside he looked around carefully, opening a gigantic door in front of him and stepping inside, "Ciao? Is anyone here?"

Antonio and Lovino were bickering again, as per usual when Feliciano walked past them, "Ciao? I'm looking for my Nonno, his name is Romulus."

Lovino tensed when he saw Feliciano as Antonio smiled, "Come on, he could save your grandfather!" Antonio hopped off the table and tried to get Feliciano's attention as Lovino followed him.

Feliciano saw the light and thinking it was a person, followed it, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my Nonno Romulus, can you help me find him?" He followed the light, which was technically Antonio down a hallway passage with a flight of stairs. He looked up the stairs and saw the light, "Ah! Please wait, I'm just looking for my Nonno."

Feliciano hurried up the stairs and stopped when he was standing in front of Antonio, "That's strange…I thought someone was here."

"Feli?" The raspy voice of his grandfather called out to him as Feliciano hurried over. "Feli, you need to leave this place, it's not safe."

Feliciano shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving without you. Don't worry, I'll get the door open and we can get out of here."

Feliciano tugged on the door trying to open it when he heard something behind him, "What are you doing here?"

Feliciano jumped and turned to see a figure in the darkness, "I…I'm here for my Nonno, he's sick…and he help."

The figure moved in the darkness, never going near a source of light, "He can't leave, he is my prisoner."

Feliciano started to whimper, "Please! He's sick, he needs to leave."

The figure stood still for a moment, thinking before stating something, "If he leave…you have to stay."

Romulus called out from the cell, "No Feli! No! I've had a good life, please don't waste yours."

Feli smiled at Romulus as he stepped forward trying to find the figure to figure out who it was, "C-Come into the light…." The figure stepped forward revealing a terrifying beast that towered over Feliciano who become frightened, "I…I'll take his place."

The beast swept past him as he called, "Fine." He took Romulus from the cell and dragged him past Feliciano who tried desperately to take to him before he was taken. He then put him in an odd shaped carriage and sent him back to the village.

Feliciano watched from the tower window crying as the beast came back into the tower and watched him. Feliciano continued to cry, "I…I didn't get to say good-bye…I'll never see him again…and I didn't even get to say good-bye."

The beast felt awkward as he stood there with the crying Feliciano before he cleared his throat, "Um…f-follow me to your room."

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and looked over, "My…room?"

The beast started to get defensive for no reason, "What? Do you want to stay in the tower for the rest of your life?!" Feliciano shook his head, "Good, then follow me."

The beast left the tower grabbing Antonio on his way out and with Feliciano following behind him. Feliciano hung his head as they walked and Antonio leaned over the beasts paw, "Say something."

The beast coughed, "R-Right. I um…I hope you like it here. You may go wherever you want in the castle, except the West Wing."

Feliciano looked up, "What's…in the West Wing?"

The beast growled, "It's forbidden." He continued walking until they arrived in front of a room door and he opened it, "If you need anything, my servants will tend to you." Feliciano nodded as he walked through the door and it slammed shut behind him.

Feliciano turned to face the slammed door then ran to the bed tripping on his shoe lace and falling into it as he cried his heart out.


End file.
